Deku: The Web-Slinging Vigilante!
by staincain17
Summary: Spiderman, crime fighting vigilante who managed to avoid capture for months and has an indiscernible quirk. Izuku Midoriya, timid quirkless boy who has never fought a day in his sad powerless life. There's no way the two could possibly be connected... right? Spiderman Izuku, Rated T for somewhat dark themes, though could change later
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia or Marvel or even Spiderman in any way, shape, or form, despite how much I wish I did**

"Talking"

_'Thoughts'_

**"All Might Talking!"**

**Chapter 1**

**Izuku POV**

Alright, time to get this thing started. My name is Izuku Midoriya, and for the past 15 years, I have been nothing but, as some would put it, a useless quirkless nerd.

See, in a world where over 80% of the population have abilities ripped right out of comic books, the 20% who don't, who at one point were considered the normal ones, are now considered freaks. Me included. Been through a lot since I was a child.

See I have been beaten up, made fun of, got my dreams stomped on, beaten up some more, too much if you ask me, a girl tricked me into thinking we were a couple just to break my heart for some kind of joke, my father left me and my mom, my best friend... isn't my best friend anymore. But even through all of that, I handled through it all like a champ. At least... that what I like to believe.

Truth be told, even when my one and only dream was to become a hero, someone for people to look up to, a beacon of hope just like my hero, All Might, at times... I questioned how much of that dream was merely a fantasy that my mind holds onto just so I don't off myself.

As dark as it sounds, I've practically been encouraged to do so throughout my life. Many times as I walked through school, I occasionally hear passing comments about me. Many times being like-

"When do you think he's going to... you know?"

"I'm surprised he hasn't done it yet?"

"10 bucks says he doesn't survive the school year."

I mostly just try and ignore the comments, thinking to myself that they don't really mean it. But deep down, I knew it was a lie to myself. This was only reinforced when my childhood friend turned bully Kacch... Katsuki Bakugou, told me to take a swan dive off the roof of the school and hope that I'm reborn with a quirk.

I didn't do it obviously, but it still stung.

And just when I thought my day couldn't get worse, I end up having my dreams crushed completely by the one whom I admired most, All Might. My hopes and dreams, the only things keeping from wallowing in my own despair, were destroyed completely by the simple line-

"I'm sorry kid, but no, I don't think you could be a hero without a quirk."

After that, I went through a bit of a rough patch. I barely left my room, I became even more reclusive than before at school, I took down all of my hero merch, I even rescinded my application to UA.

It got to the point where my mom was getting worried about me and asked if something was wrong, which I of course lied and said everything was fine. Though, considering she raised me, she knew I was lying, but decided to leave it be, not wanting to pry into my business. She was a good mother.

When Bakugou found out that I had rescinded my application, he made sure to rub it in my face that it was a good choice and that I won't be ruining our schools image by even attempting to go to UA. But unlike before, where I would normally just stand there and hope he lets me off easy, I just sort of walked away without a word. This of course upsetted Bakugou, who proceeded to threaten me, but having heard it so many times after all these years, I could hardly care.

While this happened, my academic scores actually rose. With me having giving up my hero studies, I had more time to focus on my studies, quickly raising me up at the top of our school, which clearly got Bakugou mad that I was actually ahead of him in something. This resulted in the pretty nasty black eye I have at the moment.

So to sum it all up, I'm was starting to wish I had taken Bakugou's advice.

But then, one day... 'it' showed up in my life.

**xXx**

**No Ones POV**

Returning home from school, Izuku tosses his school backpack to the ground and pulls out his hero notebooks. Time to get to writing them again.

After a while, he checks his watch and grabs a backpack hidden under his bed, this one being noticeably different from his school one. Looking at his latest hero notebook, he shrugs before shoving it right in. He can keep writing in it later.

He gets up and heads out the door. "Mom! I'm heading out." He called out. "I'll be back before dinner."

"Ok Izuku!" Inko says as she watches him leave leave the house. He's been doing that quite a lot lately. While this would normally cause her to question him, she just couldn't bring herself to do it. Ever since he started getting out of the house, he's been the happiest she had seen him in a very, very, long time.

He finally has that spark in his eyes again. And she'll be damned if he loses it again.

Izuku could be seen racing down the sidewalk, maneuvering past people before stooping at an empty alley. He looks both ways, making sure nobody sees him, and rushes in, hiding behind a dumpster.

Reaching into his backpack, he pulls out what looks to be blue sweatshirt and pants, light green boots, and a light green sleeveless hoodie. The hoodie however appears to have a spider symbol on the center.

"Time to get to work." Izuku said before pulling out a green mask with black goggles.

A mother and her daughter could be seen making their way down the sidewalk. The two had just got done shopping at the grocery store and were heading back home when all of a sudden-

"Hand over the purse!"

Some random thug came up to them and grabbed a hold of her daughter. He hovered his hand around her neck, some fire-like energy shooting out just shy off her throat, they almost look like fireworks.

"Hand it over before I singe off your daughters windpipe." He threatened.

"P-please don't hurt her! Here!" The mother then handed over her purse to the thug, who grinned as he dropped the girl and snatched the bag. The thug then proceeded to run off, having accomplished his goal.

While the mother was well aware that with the loss of her purse, and by proxy her wallet, the two were gonna be in for some rough times. But at the very least her daughter was safe. That is all that matters to her right. They'll be fine without the money.

However-

"Hey buddy." Some strange looking man jumped down from who knows where right in front of the thug as he was running away.

For a second, the mother thought that it was his partner or something and got ready to run with her daughter in hand. But then, he suddenly shot some web-like substance up at the roof of the building beside them.

"Could you hold this for a second? Thanks."

He then stuck it to the thugs chest with another shot of the web and let go, causing the thug to suddenly get lifted up off of the ground, dropping the purse in the process. As the thug hung off of the web, the man shot more of the web at him, wrapping it around his entire body, incapacitating him.

"That should do until a hero arrives." The man then grabbed the purse and made his way to the mother and daughter, the former getting noticeably tense as he does. "This belongs to you right?" The woman hesitantly nodded. "Cool. Here you go." He then gave her purse back.

As he does however, her daughter suddenly gasps in realization. "I know you! You're Spiderboy!" She said in excitement. Oh, he must be a hero.

"Actually, it's Spiderman." He chuckled.

The mother smiled. "Thank you so much for helping us."

"No problem. Just your friendly neighborhood Spiderman." He said, giving the two a thumbs up. Just as the daughter was about to say more-

"Stop right there!"

The two look behind them and see the hero Death Arms rushing towards them.

"Whoops. Looks like I gotta run." Spiderman said as he sees Death Arms. He then proceeded to shoot another web up at the building and pulls himself up to the air. "Later! And remember kid. Stay in school, eat your vegetables, and always listen to your mother!"

The watched as Spiderman continued to sling across building before getting out of sight. Death Arms finally showed up and looked around the area. "Are you and your daughter alright ma'am?"

"Why yes. More than alright thanks to that hero Spiderman."

"He's no hero. He's a vigilante."

... Wait what?

**xXx**

**Izuku's POV:**

Alright, lets finish this off.

My name is Izuku Midoriya. I was bitten by a radioactive spider, and for past few months, I have been the one and only, Spiderman. I think you should know the rest. See I saved a couple people, hung out with my mom, got hit on by Mt. Lady strangely.

I never thought I would get a chance like this, but now I do. And while I may never get to be a hero, at least I can help. Because I am Spiderman. And nothing is ever going to change that.

**xXx**

**No Ones POV:**

After a long day of helping people, Izuku, still dressed as Spiderman, grabs his backpack and swings off home. They were having Katsudon tonight and there was no way in hell he was going to miss that.

As he does however, he fails to notice his hero notebook falling out of his backpack. Landing right at someones feet.

Picking it up, this person gets a maniacal smile on their face as they read who the owner of the book is.

'Izuku Midoriya'

* * *

**AN: Yes! That was emotional!**

**I am back peoples! You can all thank Spiderman: Far from home for that. It helped give me the inspiration to write this, as well as work on my other stories. Look forward to seeing more in the near future. **

**Feel free to guess who it was that found out Spidermans secret identity, though I doubt you'll figure it out.**

**Can anybody tell me how beta-readers or collabs work here. I've been thinking about them for a while now but haven't been sure how to go about it.**

**Also, for Izuku's powers, what do you guys think he should have? Should he just have the standard Spiderman powers, should he also have Miles Morales powers, or should he have his own powerset. Please leave some ideas if you think it should be the last one.**

**Well, time to get on with my other stories. Sorry if this was a bit shorter than my others ones, but there's more to come, I promise you.**

**Laters.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia or Marvel or even Spider-Man in any way, shape, or form, despite how much I wish I did**

"Talking"

_'Thoughts'_

**"All Might Talking!"**

**Chapter 2**

While in class, Izuku was currently writing down some notes on a piece of paper. However, these notes were unlike what the rest of the class was writing. His contained multiple chemical combinations.

Izuku felt he was on the cusp of making new and stronger web fluid for his web shooters. He just needed to test some of these combinations out. However, he failed to realize he has been muttering during a lecture, and was creeping out everyone around him.

His teacher, fed up with the interruption, uses his quirk to extend his hand toward Izuku, planning to chop him right on the head. Right as he does it though, Izuku's hand instantly shot up and grabbed the teachers hand, stopping it in place. Everyone stared at Izuku in surprise, not expecting the thin boy to have such quick reflexes.

Confused, Izuku looks up to see himself grasping his teachers hand. "Um... Did you need something?" He asked the teacher, releasing his teachers hand.

Snapping out of his stupor, the teacher retracts his hand and clears his throat. Not pleased from getting one upped by the boy, he quickly writes up a tough college level equation on the board. "Yes Midoriya. I'd like you to answer this equation on the board. We were just learning it afterall, so you should get this no prob-"

"376." Izuku flatly said. The teacher stood by, shocked by Izuku's answer. One of the other students pulled out a calculator to see whether he was right or not.

_"Oh my god dude! He's right!"_

_"For real?!"_

_"He got that in just a few seconds? That's nuts!"_

Izuku heard his classmates whisper among themselves. He shrugged before continuing with his notes. The teacher composes himself before clearing his throat and resuming class.

After school was done for the day, Izuku stuffed his web fluid notes into his pocket and started to grab his things to leave, the last of which being one of his hero notebooks. Just as he was about to stuff it into his backpack however, it gets snatched out of his hands.

"Still writing these dumb books Deku?"

Izuku internally groaned as he recognized the voice. "H-hey Bakugou. Do you need something?" He asked.

Izuku wasn't sure when he had stopped calling Bakugou by his old nickname, but he was a little glad he did. After being a primary cause in what will probably be the darkest and saddest moments of his life, it's hard to see him as anything other than a bully.

"You bet I do. I thought I told you to get over this hero dream of yours."

Izuku couldn't help but groan as Bakugou still tried to find any reason to belittle him. "Come on Bakugou, I've already rescinded my application to UA. Isn't that enough for you?"

"It will be enough for me when you finally realize that you're never gonna be a hero. And these notebooks show that you still got that dumb fantasy in your head." Bakugou said before scorching the notebook with his quirk and tossing it to the ground.

_'Oh come on. I just bought that one to replace the one I lost.'_ Izuku groaned in his thoughts.

After a couple more insults, Bakugou and his flunkies left, laughing at him. Having been through this for years at this point, Izuku merely picked up the notebook and finally started to make his way home.

**xXx**

**Midoriya Residence:**

Izuku sighed as he finally made it home. Grabbing his keys, he starts unlocking his door before glancing to the side. He sees what looks to be some sort of bike with rockets attached to the sides.

"Did mom order stuff from that dumb catalog again?" He groaned. "I knew I should've cancelled the subscription."

Making his way inside, he drops his backpack near the door and heads for the kitchen, walking right past the living room. As he does however, he does hear his mother in the living room. Probably just relaxing.

"Hey mom."

"Hello Izuku. How was your day?" Inko asked, sounding strangely happier than normal. Probably nothing.

"It was fine I guess." Izuku shrugged before grabbing an apple and taking a bit out of it. "You know, there was this crazy-looking rocket bike sitting right outsi..."

Right as he turns to see his mother, he someone else with her. A girl around his age. She had shoulder-length pink hair and yellow eyes with what looked to be crosses in her irises.

_'Who is she? And why does she look excited to see me?'_ Izuku wondered.

"Hello!" The mystery girl said with a wave.

"U-uh... Hi." Izuku responded. _'Why do I have such a bad feeling about her?'_

"Izuku dear, why didn't you tell me you such a smart and beautiful girlfriend?" Inko asked excitedly.

Izuku's eye widened"... G-girlfriend?!"

The mystery girl had a large grin on her face. "I'm sorry Izuku. I know you didn't want her to know about me yet, but I just couldn't help it. She sounded like such a nice woman you know."

"Oh you're too much Hatsume." Inko chuckled.

"Please, call me Mei." She said, revealing her name to Izuku.

Izuku could only look at the now named Hatsume with a look of suspicion. He's never even seen her before, and she's saying that they were a couple? What's her goal here? "Uh huh... So uh what are you doing here... Mei?" He'd better play along for now, just so that his mother doesn't start getting worried.

When she freaks out, he freaks out.

Hatsume now appeared somewhat embarrassed, although something in her eye told Izuku it was a farce. "I just wanted to come and meet your mother finally. Though I must say Mrs. Midoriya, are you sure you're not his sister maybe?"

"Oh you flatter me." Inko said with a blush. "And please, call me Inko."

Ok this was a bit much. Izuku knew he should get her away from his mother as soon as possible and get some answers from her. As he thought this, Hatsume stuffed another cookie into her mouth.

"Mmf! These cookies are unbelievable." She mumbled with cookie bits still in her mouth.

"Let me stop you two right there. Mei... Is it alright if we talk a bit in my room alone for a while?"

"Oh my gosh Izuku, how forward." Hatsume said with a blush.

Izuku rolled his eyes as Hatsume got up from her seat and followed him to his room, a blush still present on his face at what she was implying.

"Please use protection you two! I'm not ready to be a grandmother just yet!" Inko teased.

Making their way into his room, Hatsume shuts the door and locks it. She then drops some cookies which she somehow snagged from earlier into a small bag for later. "Never expected your mom to be so good at baking Izuku. I wonder what she would have made me if I told her instead that you got me pregnant."

Izuku was unsure how to respond. He has never met anyone quite like this one. "A-alright look. I-"

"Oo, look at all this." Hatsume quickly makes her way to his desk where he kept his notebooks and some devices he has been working on. "Where did you get the tech for these?" She asked.

Izuku flushed a bit at the question as he rubbed the back of his head. "W-well uh... at the um... dump?" It was a small lie, but she didn't need to know that. There was some truth to it.

"Oh? A dumpster diver are we?"

Not wanting to continue this subject, Izuku quickly gets to the point. "Ok listen. Who are you? Because I have been through fake relationships before and-"

"Nu uh, me first." She interrupted. "Just one teensy weensy question..." Hatsume then pulls out her phone and pulls up a video... of him as Spider-Man. "That's you right?"

Izuku's widened in shock at the question. How did she know? He was sure he covered all his tracks so that no one, absolutely no one, can figure out his identity. "W-wha... Of course not." He lied.

"Oh yeah it is. Just look at you go." Looking at the screen, the two see him swing in front of a car before catching it in his hands, preventing it from crashing into a bus full of people. "Catching that car, that's gotta be 3,000 pounds going at 40 miles per hour, and you just caught it with you hands no problem."

Well this was taking a turn for the worst. Fortunately, she doesn't seem to have any proof of his identity as Spider-Man. So he'll just need to dissuade her thoughts of him being a vigilante, and she should hopefully be on her way. "Ok, I don't know how you got this idea but-"

"From this!" She says before pulling out his hero notebook... which he lost not too long ago. Before he could even rebuke by saying it wasn't his, she continued. "Saw you swinging around the other day and caught you dropping this. Which says right here, **'If lost, please return to Izuku Midoriya'**. Which is you right?"

Izuku nearly slapped his forehead. How could he be so careless? "Alright... You caught me." He sighed in defeat.

"So, you _are_ the Spider... ling?" Hatsume guessed his name.

"It's Spider-Man." He groaned.

Why did this have to happen to him. Just when he was having an alright day. He managed to not miss the train, he avoided another Bakugou beat up, and he nailed his science test, 110% as unbelievable as it sounds. And now it turns out someone had figured out his identity simply because he was dumb enough to drop his hero notebook. Why was he so stupid?

"Oo, is this your spider onesie?" Looking over, he sees Hatsume rummaging through his backpack and pulls out his spideysuit.

"It's not a onesie." Izuku said, trying to taking it it back, but fails as she keeps it from his reach.

Looking at the mask, Hatsume pulls out the goggles and tries them on. "What's up with these goggles? How can you even see with these on?"

Izuku then proceeds to snatch the googles and suit out of her hands. "Ok, enough games." He said with a serious tone. "What do you want?"

"Oh right, I almost forgot why I came over." She said with a mischievous grin on her face. "Well, what I want is..."

_'What is it? Money? My tech? Me to steal stuff for her?' _He wondered.

"For you and I to make a baby together!"

"... What?"

Hatsume immediately got up and went right into his face, merely a few inches away from it. "I want to make you a new, high tech suit for you to wear as the Crime-Fighting Spider!"

"I-it's Spider-Man." Izuku said, his face flushed with how close she was. "But uh... I-I don't understand."

Hatsume looked unfazed by Izuku's confusion. "Don't understand what?"

"The part where you said you want to make me, a vigilante, a new suit." He clarified.

"Why wouldn't I? You're the perfect test dummy!"

Izuku raised an eyebrow at her words. "Test dummy?"

"Uh huh! See, you don't know this, but I am what they call a prodigy in the fields of technology. Just today I made this baby!" Hatsume then proceeds to pull out a jetpack.

"Incredible... Is this designed after the hero Air Jet?" Izuku said in astonishment as he looked over the jetpack.

"Yup! Still got to work out a few kinks, but I'm real proud of this. And that's one a dozens I have made. And once I get into UA, I'll have even more tools and parts to make hundreds!"

Now this caught Izuku's attention. "You're going to UA?"

"You bet you're web-shooting ass I am!" Not how it actually works. "Right to the Support course. By this time in the next few years, my babies will be world famous all across the globe!"

Izuku could only chuckle at her antics. She may seem like a bit much, but you can clearly tell just how much she truly cares about this. This is some next level dedication.

"But as you should know, there are very few of my babies that can't test on myself. After all, I'm not exactly the most durable. That's why you're perfect for it! Just from that video alone, I know for a fact that you have an incredibly strong physique. And you currently being an active vigilante only makes this even more perfect!"

Izuku raised an eyebrow in shock. "...How?"

"As a vigilante, you are constantly getting thrusted into multiple different conflicts, which is great for testing out my babies. With you, I can test out everything I have on real villains, not just dummys. Besides, having the chance to upgrade someones suit is way too good to pass up." Hatsume explained, drooling slightly at the thought of making her first hero suit, even though Midoriya's technically a vigilante.

Izuku couldn't lie, while Hatsume was definitely weirding him out a bit, the offer was certainly appealing. A chance for an experienced mechanic to enhance the performance of his suit? All in exchange for him testing out some of her inventions? That combined with her enthusiasm for making these things, made it all the more harder for him to not consider.

It also kind of helped that she happened to be a pretty cute girl that wasn't playing him all for a joke, and that was an instant plus in his book.

"So, in return for making you a better suit, you have to test any and all of my new babies. So what do you say? Want to be my new test dummy?! Just so you remember, I do know your secret identity and have been recording this entire conversation. Even you admitting you're Spider-Boy."

She's also very straight forward. At this point, he had given up on her calling him by his actual alias.

"Well... I guess I have no choice at this point huh?" Izuku deadpanned.

"Nope!" Hatsume beamed. "Put'er there partner!" She said as she out stretched her hand for a handshake.

Izuku could only sigh as he hesitantly reached in and shook it. Looks like this is the start to a long and possibly painful partnership, if him essentially being her guinea pig was anything to go by. Could his day get any weirder?

"Now, lets get this started." She said before suddenly pulling him closer and snaking her way behind him. She then starts rubbing his torso up and down.

Izuku froze in shock as he felt her hands caress his muscles.

"Pretty solid aren't ya?"

"W-w-what are y-you doing?" He stuttered as he body refused to move and get away from her.

"Feeling out your body so I know how to make the suit fit you perfectly." Hatsume said with no shame or ounce of embarrassment in her voice.

Before he could retort and get her off of him, Izuku's body twitched slightly as he sensed something.

Something was coming. Or more accurately, someone. Having felt his body when this happened, Hatsume decided to log it away for later.

"Izuku! Hatsume! I've made you two some-!" Inko paused as she she's the suggestive position the two were in. "What are you two doing?"

Before Izuku could try and defuse the situation, Hatsume chimed in. "We're making a baby!" She said, causing both Inko and Izuku to spaz out a bit.

"Um... I'll just uh..." She then immediately shut the door.

_'Maybe letting her reveal my identity would have been the better option'_

* * *

**AN: Back again with yet another chapter!**

**Now ok, I know some of you may have wanted the suit to be done by Melissa Shield, but I'll be honest, I know practically nothing about her. I have yet to watch the movie, so I don't really know who she is or how to incorporate her in. That's not to say I won't in the future, it's just that I can't at the moment.**

**Some of you also may have expected a villain to have found the notebook, but I feel that would be rushing it just a bit. Or at least more rushed than this already is. Having a villain find out his identity so quickly felt like it wouldn't work too well to me.**

**I felt like I had to base this chapter off of Iron Man recruiting Spider-Man in Civil War. It just slid in so perfectly with Hatsume taking the spot of Iron Man.**

**Anyway, I'll catch you guys next time**


End file.
